


Pansy Takes Control

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: The Dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Pansy takes control





	Pansy Takes Control

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://little-miss-lk.livejournal.com/profile)[**little_miss_lk**](http://little-miss-lk.livejournal.com/) who asked for: Pansy/Percy: Bondage  


* * *

“Really, Miss Parkinson, is this absolutely necessary?”  
  
  
“If you continue to speak without permission, I will be forced to gag you, Mister Weasley.”  
  
  
“I thought you had more enjoyable uses for my mouth. I do recall a moment just last week when you were lying on this very bed utterly spent and sated and you said, ‘Percy, I love the things you do with that tongue of yours’,” he replied calmly, sounding very much as if they were discussing current events over tea and scones.  
  
  
“I do not sound that shrill,” Pansy glared at him slightly before tightening the strip of leather around his ankle. Surveying him, she smiled smugly as she saw her lover’s nude form bound to their bed. Yet, even tied up and completely at her mercy, he somehow managed to maintain that aura of subtle control that vexed her as well as making her knickers wet. Tonight she was going to make him lose control, damn it. They’d been involved for six months, shagging for four, and he had never completely lost himself in her. She, however, always lost herself every time he touched her.  
  
  
“Perhaps not but you will forgive the weak imitation as I am bound to my bed,” he said tightly, his wrists pulling around the leather she had used. “Couldn’t you have at least used magic? This ridiculous material is scraping my skin and I do believe it may leave marks.”  
  
  
“You’re naked with an erection that is growing quite impressive while a beautiful and sexy, if I do say so myself, young woman is preparing to ravish your body and all you can do is complain about the straps?” She sighed, shaking her head as she moved her fingers along his leg. “Really, Percy, you’re disappointing me. Not a hair out of place, no cursing, no begging. What will it take, I wonder, to make you lose control?”  
  
  
“You want me to lose control?” He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes, studying her as he might a difficult problem at work. “That’s why you’re playing this silly game, isn’t it? Really, Pansy, why didn’t you just say you were unhappy with our sexual relationship?”  
  
  
“I’m not unhappy, you stupid oaf,” she frowned at him as she moved to straddle his waist, brushing against his erection as she scratched his chest. “I just want you to fall apart, even once, so that I know you’re not made of stone.”  
  
  
“I have tried to be gentle and attentive,” he defended crossly, his glasses sliding down his nose as his body began to react to her touch. “According to my reading, all women appreciate a man who is aware of their needs and satisfies them. I didn’t believe that you would enjoy me roughly pushing you against the wall and shagging you just because I had the urge to be buried inside that tight cunt of yours.”  
  
  
“Bastard,” she cursed softly. “You know how it makes me feel when you say such things.”  
  
  
“Yes, I do,” he smiled smugly as he arched his hips, his cock brushing against her wet folds. “The Pureblood princess gets incredibly aroused when I use vulgar terms. You like hearing me tell you how I plan to fuck you, Pansy. You’ve got such a nice pussy, my dear. So tight and wet, I love feeling it caressing every inch of my cock when I’m fucking you so hard you can barely breathe.”  
  
  
“Stop it,” she snapped, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of her face as their eyes met. Licking her lips, she tried to calm down, his eyes downright wicked as they moved over her, touching her with heated caresses even as his hands remained firmly bound by the leather straps.  
  
  
“Stop what, dear? I am simply explaining why I love to fuck you. Tasting you is nearly as enjoyable as being inside you. You taste wonderful when my tongue is lapping at your juices, my fingers exploring your cunt, your body desperately moving against me as I fuck you with my mouth and hands.”  
  
  
“Bastard,” Pansy cursed again as she gripped his cock and slid down, taking him inside with one movement. “God,” she moaned as she stretched to accommodate his erection.  
  
  
She began to move, her eyes catching his as she squeezed her breasts, feeling his body moving up to meet her thrusts down. His fingernails were digging into his palms, his wrists rubbing against the leather hard enough to cause bruises. Smiling at the marks now marring his pale skin, she leaned over, kissing him passionately.  
  
  
Pansy slowed down, regaining a bit of her control as she teased him, tightening her muscles as she nibbled on his lips. His body was beginning to sweat, his red hair sticking to his face, a soft moan escaping his lips when she rolled her hips a certain way. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her fingers twisting his hard nipples as she rode him, grinding her clit against him, her eyes rolling at the sensations that spread throughout her body.  
  
  
“Stop teasing,” he groaned softly, refusing to beg even as his body was writhing beneath hers, trying to find release.  
  
  
“I like teasing,” she said breathlessly, licking his lips before stroking his tongue.  
  
  
“Pansy,” he growled softly, the growl sending a frisson of desire throughout her body. That was all it took. She came with a soft cry, her fingernails gripping his shoulders as her orgasm hit. He groaned as he arched into her, trying to find the release he was craving. Flexing the muscles in her cunt, she continued moving up and down until he grunted in her ear, his release spilling as he came.  
  
  
When she raised her head and gave him a satisfied smile upon seeing the disheveled hair and flushed, sweaty face, his eyes narrowed. She kissed him soundly. “I like it when you lose control, Percy.”  
  
  
“We’ll see how well you like this rough leather against your skin once you untie me,” he muttered before his lips twisted into a slight smile as she laughed and snuggled against him.


End file.
